There currently exist a variety of portable computing devices (i.e., mobile devices), including wireless computing devices, such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistance (PDAs), tablets, laptop computers, wireless computers, etc., which are small, lightweight and easily carried by users. These mobile devices (including cellular phones, internet protocol (IP) telephones, smartphone devices, etc.) can communicate audio and data packets over wireless networks. In addition, mobile devices may possess facilities which allow for the tracking of the devices. For instance, various technologies are now available for mid-range tracking of a mobile device within a venue, such as via beacons, as well as geographically tracking a mobile device, such as by using geo-fencing, the Global Positioning System (GPS), etc.